


Who Are You?

by MySweetPea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetPea/pseuds/MySweetPea
Summary: Southside girl meets Sweet Pea at a party, and while she does know OF him, she has never talked to him before tonight. When he starts acting out of character from his well-known reputation, she begins to wonder who this boy actually is.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I’d never really been one for parties. I don’t like the way my heart beats funny when the bass is turned way up. I don’t like getting drunk and making a fool out of myself. I don’t really enjoy seeing my friends turn into fools. I’d never been one to hit up a party just because a boy might be going. And I especially hated crowded parties.

Yet here I am, I thought morosely.

It was still fairly early in the night, but that hadn't stopped everyone I know from devolving into drinking- and sex-fuelled monsters. I glanced around the room at the dancing and gyrating kids from Southside High. I held my red solo cup full of lukewarm beer to my lips momentarily. This was my best defense against the ever-present “fun police” who made sure that everyone was having their preferred version of a good time. I had only taken two sips since I arrived, but no one noticed as long as I kept moving the cup every few minutes.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I carefully slid it out of the ridiculously skinny pocket on my skin-tight jeans. I assumed it was probably one of my friends at the party, trying to find out where I was. There were too many bodies pressed together to really be able to see any distance. To my surprise, a number I didn’t recognize flashed across my screen. I hesitated momentarily before answering the call. It could be a wrong number, or it might be someone from some business calling to see if I needed their services.

“‘Llo?” I yelled over the music, welcoming the distraction from staring into my cup for the rest of the night.

“Hey, can you come to the front door? Your friend needs you,” a deep voice asked.

My eyebrows shot way up in surprise.

“Who is this? How did you get this number?” I demanded, feeling unsure.

“Just come now!” He said aggressively before hanging up.

I stared at my phone for a moment.  _Did that person even mean to call me?_  I started weaving my way through the crowd towards the front door, just in case. A little mystery to distract me from the boring party couldn’t hurt.

After a few minutes of pushing through gyrating bodies, I finally reached the door. I look around, trying to find anyone I might know who also seemed to be looking around for me. As I scanned, my eyes fell upon one of my best friends, draped across the arms of a tall, dark Serpent. I recognized Sweet Pea from school. Everyone knew Sweet Pea for his antics. _But why was Genevieve with him?_ We always kept to ourselves, hanging back in our pack of friends for protection. Genevieve, in particular, was generally terrified of the Serpents.

I quickly shoved a drunk boy who was weaving too close to my face for comfort, striding past him with determination. I tapped Sweet Pea on his shoulder, anger and fear for my friend making me far bolder than I had ever been before. I hadn’t so much as said hi to this intimidating boy before, but if he was messing with my friends, he was going to be in for a world of hurt.

“Hey! Sweet Pea!” I yelled, my face less than a foot from his ear in an effort to be heard over the music. “What the fuck are you doing with my friend?”

Up close, Gen looked even worse. I honestly didn’t think that she was even conscious. I reached for her, brushing her hair back from her closed eyes. She didn’t move.

Sweet Pea turned to me, a grim expression on his face. He leaned down towards my ear. His breath whispered across my cheek as he said, “She had a lot to drink, and then I noticed someone slip something in her next drink. It took me too long to get to her and she’d already chugged it. Her pulse is fine. She’s just unconscious.“

He pulled back, looking concerned as well as grim now.

Realization dawned on me as he spoke.

“You called me?”

“Yeah, I got your number from her phone. She needs help but I didn’t want to just leave with her and have her think I did something to hurt her.”

I must have looked surprised. He frowned at me and said angrily, “Or I could just leave right now and let you clean up this mess. Why weren’t you with her?”

I crossed my arms and coolly replied, “They all ditched me as soon as we arrived. I’ve just been staying in one place so she could find me again when she was ready to leave. And when did you become the perfect best friend all of a sudden? I thought you ate people for breakfast.” As I spoke, I got louder and angrier. “Now give her to me. Thank you for saving her and for your help but you don’t need to stand there and judge me. It’s not like she was alone. We came with 3 other girls.”

His face went blank as I yelled at him. Thankfully the music was still extremely loud, so he could probably barely hear me anyways. When I had finished my rant, I reached out and attempted to take Gen out of his arms. His strong arms refused to let go, and I ended up just pressing my arms against his leather-bound chest, standing far closer to him than I would have liked.

“Well, no one has ever accused me of being too nice, but either way, I’m going to drive you guys to the hospital,” he calmly explained when I was done struggling.

I stepped back, surprised and intrigued by his out of character attitude. Nonetheless, I said, “I don’t need you to drive us. I have my car here.”

“I’m not letting you drive in your condition.”

My eyebrows crawled up my forehead slowly as I seethed. “I’ve had two sips of beer over a couple of hours. I think we’ll be fine.”

He pursed his lips, drawing my attention to them. They were gorgeous lips. I stared at them for a second too long, mentally tracing the outline, before I jerked my eyes back to his.

“Fine,” he finally said, sounding annoyed, “but at least let me help you to the car.”

I nodded begrudgingly before we made our way out onto the front porch. I led the way to my car as I shot a quick text to the other 3 girls we’d arrived with. They wouldn’t need to worry about a ride home as the South Side wasn’t very large, and if they stuck together, they’d be fine. 

_Just like they should have stuck together with Gen._ I worried about what had happened. That was probably part of the reason why I was snapping at Sweet Pea so quickly. He honestly seemed to want to help, as confusing as that was.

We reached my car and I opened the passenger door so Sweet Pea could deposit Gen in the seat. He set her inside, making sure her feet were tucked in before he closed the door. He turned to me slowly, his normal blank, bored expression back in place.

“Thank you again,” I said in a rush. “I’m sorry I’m being such a bitch. I’m just worried and defensive.”

He nodded in acknowledgment. “I get it. It’s scary to think what some horrible people are willing to do to others.”

He hesitated for an instant before he continued. “I’m sorry I was rude too. It’s hard to keep an eye on all the people you care about at a party.”

I was astonished. Sweet Pea was full of surprises tonight. I knew that I didn’t actually know him at all, but his reputation was widely known, and everyone knew what little you could expect from him in a general situation. I stood there, staring up into his face thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was going on. He stared back at me, that stupid, blank expression staying effectively in place.

“You know, I might just accuse you of being too nice yet,” I whispered.

He watched me carefully as I walked around to the driver’s side. His inscrutable expression was infuriating but I was proud of myself for not just cowering in fear before the tall Serpent boy. It was definitely easier when he didn’t act like the aggressive showman he usually portrayed at school. It also probably helped that I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through me from seeing Gen dangling unconscious in his arms. I still didn’t really understand what had possessed him to help Gen in the first place. I was surprised he hadn’t just tracked down the person who drugged her and then beaten the shit out of them. I paused as I reached for the door handle, my eyes narrowed at that thought.

"Hey Sweet Pea…are you going back to the party now?” I asked cautiously.

He raised one of his thick black eyebrows at me. “I was planning to. Why?”

“You’re not going to start something with the guy who drugged her, right? That’s for the cops to handle. I’m going to see if Gen is comfortable with pressing charges when she wakes up, and I don’t want you to get caught in the crossfire.”

His inscrutable expression slipped for a second, and he smiled at me smugly. “You’re worried about me?”

“Well, yeah, I don’t want you to get arrested because you were being a Good Samaritan.” I could feel myself blushing at his insinuating tone.

Sweet Pea hesitated and then nodded once. “Yeah, I’ll just stare at him a lot so he knows that I saw him. I think he already got the message when he saw me pushing through the crowd. That’s probably why he bolted.”

He looked me up and down, much slower than I felt comfortable with. I was wearing my friends’ clothing due to their instance that my clothes weren’t party-appropriate. I wasn’t used to being seen wearing a see-through top and skin-tight pants. My previous blush hadn’t even faded yet, but I was already blushing some more. My face felt like it would spontaneously combust at any moment. I squirmed under his scrutiny. He smiled wolfishly.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll be in touch. You can let me know if you need me to give a statement or something.” He laughed. “That would be the first time I ever enter the police station without wearing handcuffs.”

I smiled, imagining the looks on the cops’ faces if Sweet Pea waltzed in to testify on someone else’s behalf. Maybe he wouldn’t be the most reliable witness in their eyes, but I didn’t really care. He had seen what had happened, and I was discovering that he is actually a real person beneath his school facade. I knew that the Serpents weren’t as bad as some people believed. That didn’t mean that I ever messed with them, but they weren’t like the Ghoulies; they were more of a violent and loving family.

“Well, you have my number, and I have yours. I’ll let you know,” I said, feeling butterflies flit through my stomach.

_I have Sweet Pea’s number…and I’ll probably have to talk to him_ , I thought to myself in awe. What a strange world. I didn’t want to think too hard about why I felt so excited by the idea of texting him.

I said some more thank yous and a quick goodnight before getting into my car. Sweet Pea leaned against the side, waiting for me to roll down my window. He smiled into my eyes, the full power of his genuine smile almost knocking me over.

"Take care of her. And of yourself. Call me if you need help at the hospital.”

I was astonished, but I tried my best not to show it because he might be insulted. I slowly nodded, not sure if I could trust my voice. Quickly whipping into gear, I sped off down the road towards the Riverdale General Hospital. When I glanced in the rearview mirror, I could see Sweet Pea standing on the road, watching us go.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen is at the hospital and Charlotte is waiting for her to be released. Some unexpected visitors arrive to pay Gen a visit.  
> Charlotte is invited to learn about the definition of Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the previous chapter. I decided to name the first person character. Hope that doesn’t throw any of you out of the story. Would love feedback/criticism.    
> Warnings: girl is in the hospital because she was drugged, some swearing.

  


 

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room 7 hours later. I had rushed Gen to the Emergency Room, knowing that she would be mad when she woke up, but I knew how important it was to go get medical help before it was too late. The staff had been taking care of her since we arrived. They told me 2 hours ago that she was doing well, but they also said that they were going to pump her stomach.

I anxiously picked at the skin around my thumbnail. It had begun bleeding about 3 hours in, and I was just making it worse. I couldn’t help how anxious I felt. I had hated hospitals since I was a kid and had seen my grandmother slip away in one. She had been my rock and the only real family member I had ever had. My mother was still around, but she was either at work or off somewhere drinking herself into a stupor. I had been fending for myself since my grandmother Esther left me.

I hated the smell of this place more than anything - mint Tic Tacs and sadness was the best description. I glanced around at the sparse décor. The drab colors and uncomfortable chairs didn’t add to my comfort.

I had tried to call Gen’s brother to let him know what was going on. So far, he hadn’t answered my voicemail or my 13 text messages. I wasn’t really that surprised. It was early on a Saturday morning, and he was probably still drinking and getting high with his friends. He was only 20 but he was technically Gen’s legal guardian, and the hospital needed to talk to him. I checked my phone for the 400th time. Nothing.

When I looked up, the doctor was walking towards me with a smile on her face.

“You’re here with Genevieve Wong?” she asked, already knowing the answer. The waiting room was not very full.

“Yes. How is she doing? Can I see her?” I demanded, jumping to my feet.

“She’s doing very well, and yes. She is sleeping right now, but she was awake for a few hours and she knows what’s going on.”

I sighed with relief, following the doctor as she led me to Gen’s room. I paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of my friend. I made myself comfortable beside her as she slept.

I hoped she wasn’t too mad about coming here. I know most people would have just brought her home and dealt with her there, but I wasn’t taking that chance in case whatever that guy had slipped her was toxic. I had a bunch of money saved up from working at a gas station in town, and I would try to help pay her bills if she needed it.

As I ruminated, I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out quickly, hoping that Kyle had responded, and was surprised to see that Sweet Pea had texted me.

“You good?” said the abrupt message.

“All is well. Pumped her stomach and she’s just sleeping now,” I replied quickly.

The butterflies in my stomach were back despite the fact that he had only said two words to me. I hadn’t stopped thinking about how kind he had been last night. I still didn’t understand, but considering I’d never talked to him before, I kept assuming that his reputation was just grossly out of proportion.

He didn’t respond within the next couple minutes, so I started scrolling through my conversation with Rosa and Scotty, two of the other girls from the party and two of my best friends. They were concerned about Gen but were waiting to come visit if we were still there when they sobered up and got some sleep.

The lack of sleep was starting to hit me. I hadn’t eaten anything since supper last night, and I was exhausted now that the initial fear was leaving my system. I drifted off to sleep, sitting upright in the uncomfortable chair.

* * *

Later, I awoke to Gen talking with the nurses. I groggily checked my phone, noting that I had been asleep for around an hour. Gen turned to me with concern on her face as the nurses left the room.

“What happened, Char?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to describe the events of last night. She listened attentively, holding her temples as she heard that she had been drugged. At the end of my story, I trailed off, unsure what to say.

“And a Serpent helped me??” she said in confusion. “I didn’t think the Serpents were usually interested in the all-school parties.”

I shrugged. I had wondered that myself but had been too distracted to actually ask Sweet Pea why he was there. I had seen one or two other Serpents milling around the crowd too. While they did very rarely go to the parties, they never stayed long and really only seemed interested in finding out if there was free booze.

Gen shivered beneath her hospital gown and blanket. I got up.

“Are you feeling ok?” I asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m physically better than ever, thanks to you,” she laughed shakily, “but I’m just thinking about that creep who did this.” She lifted her eyes from her lap to meet mine. “I don’t want to press charges. I don’t want to think about it any more than I’m already going to.”

I nodded. I could understand that. I reached out and gently held her hand.

“It’s ok. Do what you have to do. Sweet Pea seemed to be taking care of it in a non-violent way for now, but hey, we could always ask him to beat the guy up, right?” I tried to sound cheery, like maybe I was actually joking.

She laughed, a genuine smile crossing her lips. “How did you convince him not to beat the guy up on the spot? Or did he just not care enough because he doesn’t know me?”

I quickly shook my head. “The guy got away while he was trying to get to you, and then he stayed with you until I had you in the car.” I hesitated for a moment before adding, “He was actually being very nice last night. It was….jarring, to say the least.”

Gen was looking at me with curious eyes, but she just nodded. “Very nice of him. Though, for all their faults, I don’t think you could really accuse the Serpents of mistreating women. Especially compared to the misogynistic Ghoulies.”

That was very true. The Serpents treated the women around them as equals, though that did sometimes seem kind of scary when it came to things like physical violence. Still, drugging someone definitely didn’t seem like something they would be ok with.

We were interrupted by the doctor returning to let us know that Gen could check out now. Her brother had arrived and was signing the necessary forms. I got up to go talk to Kyle while the nurses helped Gen get dressed.

I saw him standing by the front desk. He was weaving slightly as he squinted at the paperwork. I stalked up to him, shooting him an icy grin when he looked up.

“Well look who it is. What hellhole did you just fall out of?” I said scornfully.

Kyle and I were not friends. I didn’t approve of his immature choices and his awful lifestyle. He was responsible for Gen, and Gen really needed him. She looked to him for advice, even though she knew how terribly screwed up his own life was.

“Better than the hellhole you crawled from. Why the fuck did you bring that slut to a hospital? She coulda slept it off. That’s more than she deserves.”

I raised my hand to slap him but decided it wasn’t even worth the energy. My blood was boiling. I couldn’t talk to this man-child if that was his attitude. I had never known Kyle to change an opinion once it had formed. I spun on my heel and hurried back to Gen’s room, so mad that I could barely see. I walked around the corner and ran straight into a thick chest.

“Oooofff-“

Two large hands reached out to steady me. I looked up and found Sweet Pea staring at me with an amused smirk twisting his lips. He was wearing the same leather Serpents jacket from last night and jeans just tight enough to hint at the shape of his thighs. His silky black hair was raked back from his face. He looked amazing.

Beside him were two of his friends. I recognized Toni Topaz and Fangs Fogarty from school. I looked at the three of them, mouth working but no words falling out.

Toni smiled at me and stuck out a hand. “Toni. I’m in your English lit class.”

I shook her hand, feeling very formal and awkward. “Charlotte.”

“We just came because we heard you were still here. We wanted to see how your friend is doing and see if you needed any help,” she continued.

I blinked, still confused as to why they wanted to be here.

“Umm, well Gen is doing fine now. We’re actually just checking out now that her brother showed up.”

I was still enraged from Kyle’s words, and I’m sure that seeped into my words. I noticed Fangs raise his eyebrows and Sweet Pea frown.

“Do you guys want to say hi before she heads home?” I asked to fill the silence.

“Sure,” Toni said with an easy smile.

She elbowed Sweet Pea and he quickly grunted affirmation as well.

I led them to Gen’s room, pausing to see if she was dressed and if she wanted to say hi. Her eyes grew round and large at the mention of three Serpents standing outside her doorway. She swallowed and nodded.

I opened the door the rest of the way to let Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni in. Toni gushed over Gen while the boys stood behind stoically. Finally, Gen looked at Sweet Pea.

“Char told me what you did. Thank you. Really. This morning would have been a whole lot worse if you hadn’t stepped in when you did.”

Sweet Pea seemed extremely uncomfortable at her words, and I could tell that Gen was anxious. I ended the visit there, leading them back into the hall so Gen could grab the rest of her stuff.

“Thanks for coming,” I said uncertainly.

“No problem at all! Right, Sweets?” Toni elbowed Sweet Pea again and gave him a knowing look.

Sweet Pea looked at me and cleared his throat. “Yeah, no problem. Glad she’s ok.”

With that, they moved to leave. As they walked past me, Sweet Pea paused and leaned closer to my ear.

“Is she going to talk to the cops?” he whispered.

I shook my head in response. All the air had left my lungs at his close proximity.

He nodded grimly. “Do you want me to take care of it?”

I hesitated, remembering Gen’s laugh at the same suggestion. But I also remembered the things Kyle said and how it made my blood boil to think someone would hurt one of my friends. I nodded tersely.

He didn’t seem surprised. He told me it would be taken care of appropriately, and then he followed after his friends.

I stared down the hall, watching them until they were out of sight.

* * *

I drove the three of us home in Kyle’s truck, not trusting Kyle’s sobriety. He fell asleep on the short 10-minute drive to their small home, so I was glad I did. We arrived to find Rosa, Scotty, and Sarah sitting on the steps. They rushed to Gen, enveloping her in hugs and kisses as they helped me collect her things. We left Kyle sleeping in the car, mostly out of spite, but partly because he was known for punching people who woke him up.

When Gen was safely tucked into bed with snacks and drinks surrounding her, I asked if the girls minded if I went home. I was bone-tired and needed to rest. The girls assured me that they would take the best care of Gen, and Gen pushed me to go home to sleep. She hugged me and thanked me again, tearing up. I couldn’t help but tear up as well.

* * *

I walked home, arriving at the small two-bedroom bungalow shortly. I pushed open the door and headed straight to my room. My mom didn’t appear to be home, and that was alright with me. I fell into bed, pulling off the party clothes I had been wearing for about 13 hours at this point, glad at the lack of restriction. I didn’t bother finding my pajamas, preferring to slip under my covers and fall instantly asleep.

* * *

I woke up many hours later. The sun was in a different place in the sky, sending shadows across my small room. I groggily sat up, still feeling tired. I noticed my phone buzzing as it rang beside me on the bed. It was Sweet Pea.

I answered while leaning against the wall behind my bed. It was warm and cozy here, and I didn’t want to let the cool air hit my bare skin.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Char.”

I started. It was the first time he’d called me by name, and he’d used my nickname.  _Somehow, that felt right_.

He continued, “I found our man. I have a plan for him that he’s not going to enjoy all too much.” He hesitated. “Do you want to help?”

He added the last sentence as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to offer the option. Well, I wasn’t going to let that discourage me.

“I want in. What do I have to do?”

There was a moment of silence as he considered my response.

“I’ll pick you up and we can discuss it. You live in the bungalows by the bank, right?”

My mouth fell open. “Umm, yees…number 7.”

_How the hell would he know that?_

“See ya in three,” he responded, the roar of his motorcycle engine filling the line before he cut it off.

Three minutes?! I leaped out of bed, running for the bar on the wall which held my clothes. Thankfully, I didn’t have a whole lot of choice. I whipped on the first tee and hoodie I touched, pulling on my favorite black leggings as well. I had just dashed to my mirror and swiped a brush through my unruly hair when I heard a firm knock on the door. I froze for a moment, excited and anxious in equal parts. Realizing I’d have morning breath, I grabbed a pack of gum out of the kitchen as I bolted to the front door, popping a piece into my mouth. I took a deep breath as I stood with my hand on the handle. I pulled open the door just as he was raising his hand to knock again, looking peeved. Sweet Pea’s eyebrows lifted as he took in the sight of me.

“Is that your beating-up-scum outfit?”

“Not really. This is my I-wear-the-same-thing-everyday outfit,” I retorted sassily. Despite the anxiety, I was feeling ready to take on Sweet Pea and his many moods.

_Or so I thought_. This mood was not the same as the one from last night, nor was it the mood he’d had at the hospital.

He smirked, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. “Is that so? Because I definitely don’t remember ever seeing you dressed like you were last night. And believe me, I would have remembered.”

I felt my mouth open but I couldn’t think of anything to say in response to that. After a moment of stumbling over my tongue, I managed to say, “Um well those clothes were my friends’ clothes. They thought I should dress up. I don’t really go to parties so I don’t have any fancy clothes.”

“I know,” he threw out nonchalantly. “Now come on, we have work to do.”

I hurried after him and his long strides.  _How was he so tall?_ I’m considered average and it felt like he was almost a foot taller than me.

“What do you mean, you know?” I demanded. “Is my loser status that well known across the whole school?”

I was feeling insulted. Just because I don’t like parties doesn’t mean that I don’t have any friends. What exactly were people saying about me? I didn’t usually care but found myself really wanting to know what Sweet Pea had heard about me.

He glanced down at me and shrugged. “I just know you don’t go to many of the parties. You probably only go to as many as I do throughout the year.”

That was probably true. Despite how infrequently the Serpents attended the parties, I swear I’d seen one of them at all five of the parties I’d been to this year. It still felt weird to hear that people I didn’t know were aware of how frequently I party. Yeah, ok, I knew that same fact about the Serpents, but I could justify that because they were a group and that was their group behavior.

We arrived at his bike on the street. He handed me a helmet which I put on without a fight. I’d been driving and riding along on motorcycles since I was 13, and if the driver hands you a helmet, you put it on.

I climbed on behind him, hanging on very strategically. I didn’t want to touch him as much as I could help it. I didn’t want him to think that I was brushing against him to feel him up. I wish. I pursed my lips, horrified at the direction my thoughts seemed to take when I was around him.

I heard Sweet Pea chuckle as he started the engine. I narrowed my eyes, about to ask him what he was laughing about when we were suddenly taking off down the street, going much faster than necessary and much faster than I had prepared for. I instinctively grabbed his hips as we neared a corner. He felt warm and strong in front of me despite the cool air rushing past. His large body protected me from most of the elements.

All too soon, we arrived at our destination by the bodega. We slid off the bike together. I handed the helmet back, refusing to look him in the eye. I had clung to him like a baby, and I’d enjoyed every second of it.

“Ready to hand down some justice?” he asked cheekily.

I finally peeked up at his face. He was smirking again, looking entirely too pleased. I narrowed my eyes as I considered his driving. He had wanted to throw me off, make he hold on tighter. If he wanted to play a game, I would play as well.

Staring directly into his dark brown eyes, I licked my lips and bit my bottom one slightly. “I live for it,” I said breathily.

His eyes darkened as he gazed at me silently, his smirk slowly slipping. He stepped closer to me and leaned down. “You don’t know it yet, but you’re playing with fire,” he said solemnly.

I hesitated for a moment.  _Was he still playing the game, or was that a genuine warning?_  I leaned closer until our faces were inches apart. “I think you’re the one who might get burned here.”

His eyes dropped to my lips for a split second before he drew in a shaky breath and took a few steps back. Sweet Pea shook his head, seeming angry. “I knew this wasn’t going to work. I should never have invited you!”

The words stung. He had initiated this game, and now he was mad that I was playing along? I swallowed hard. “I’m here because it was my friend that this guy hurt, and I’m not letting him get away with that.” I turned on my heel, walking towards the nearest building.

I heard Sweet Pea huff some air through his teeth before I felt his hand on my arm. “Wrong way, princess.”

I instantly froze at the tone of his voice and the use of that pet name.  _Princess?_  I couldn’t imagine anyone else ever calling me that, but I didn’t really mind that Sweet Pea had. He sounded chastened. I searched his face.

“I’m sorry. I have some things to talk to you about, but I don’t want to get distracted once we have the guy. I don’t want him to get away or…hurt you, ok?” he said in a rush.

I agreed. “Let’s get him then.”

_What things did Sweet Pea have to tell me?_ I felt afraid but also very intrigued.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and the Serpents hand down some South Side Justice. Charlotte and Sweet Pea get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence

  


 

Sweet Pea led me around the side of the building. Fangs was leaning casually against the wall. When he saw us come around the corner, Fangs stood up and nodded in my direction.

“Char! So glad you could come!” Toni called from behind me.

I turned, smiling tentatively at her in response. I was very nervous. I had never done anything like this before. Since childhood, I had known that justice couldn’t be left to the cops. They blamed the south side and everyone who lived there for everything that was wrong with Riverdale, ignoring the fact that the north side was not innocent. Despite that, I had never really had a reason to enact this kind of swift justice.

“You ready?” Sweet Pea asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Let’s do this.

Sweet Pea outlined his plan, the four of us listening attentively. Fangs cracked his knuckles and sneered as Sweet Pea described how he planned to beat this guy up. Sweet Pea gave us specific roles and instructions. I was impressed. They were very organized in their revenge plans.

_Here we go_. I took some deep breaths.

“Hey, girl, don’t worry. Sweets knows what he’s doing. And we’ve got his back.” Toni reached out and gave my hand a squeeze, smiling at me reassuringly.

“Yeah, of course,” I smiled back. Toni has a surprising way of making me feel more comfortable.

The two of us waited together while the boys went to bring back our target. I appreciated the fact that Toni had stayed with me. We waited together for five minutes, Toni lounging against the wall while I paced in a tight circle.

“Are you sure that Sweet Pea a-and Fangs are going to be ok? Shouldn’t they be back by now?” I could hear the anxiety leaking into my voice.

Just as Toni opened her mouth to respond, the boys rushed around the corner. They were half dragging, half carrying the piece of crap who hurt my friend. They threw him against the wall, Fangs grabbing his throat and throwing his head back.

Sweet Pea turned to me, looking serious. “Do you recognize him?”

I searched his face. “Enough to know he goes to our school, but I don’t think I have any classes with him. Do you guys know him?”

“Yeah. He’s a Ghoulie.” Fangs spat on the last word, tightening his hand around the boy’s throat.

“A Ghoulie?” I cried, whipping around to look at Sweet Pea. “Aren’t they going to come after us if we touch him.”

Sweet Pea chuckled and poked the Ghoulie in the ribs. “They don’t really have the same sense of loyalty that us Serpents do. They might not even notice if he doesn’t show up to their druggie meetings anymore.”

He reached out towards me, gently rubbing my shoulder for a quick moment. “We can take care of you if they do happen to notice.”

I wanted him to rub my shoulder again. His large hand was warm and strong, and his contact had been much too short. I watched Sweet Pea closely as he made his way casually towards the Ghoulie. Sweet Pea suddenly pulled his arm back and sent a heavy punch into his jaw. The Ghoulie didn’t see it coming.

Fangs leg go of the boy as he stumbled and almost fell. He pulled himself upright, smearing the blood from his mouth. As I closely watched, he turned to me. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot. They reminded me of something inhuman. I shuddered, crossing my arms over my stomach.

The Ghoulie lunged towards Sweet Pea, though his exact plan didn’t even seem clear to himself. My heart was in my throat. What if he hurts Sweet Pea? Or my other new friends, I mentally added quickly.

Sweet Pea sidestepped and tripped the boy, throwing him down to the ground hard. He began to kick the prone Ghoulie, catching him in the ribs.

After a minute, Sweet Pea stopped. The Ghoulie was crawling along the ground, trying to get away from him. He reached down and hauled him upright by his throat. The boy’s feet dangled about the ground by multiple inches. He grabbed for Sweet Pea’s face, trying to free himself. In one move, Sweet Pea spun and pinned the boy to the wall again. Fangs stepped up and held him in place.

Sweet Pea turned to me and held out his hand. “It’s your turn, princess.”

I gulped and reached out to grab his hand. Fangs was smirking at the back of Sweet Pea’s head, and I heard Toni trying to suppress her laughter. I frowned at them in confusion. Sweet Pea turned his head and shot them both a withering gaze.

“Just take your turn, Char.” Toni sputtered, trying to stop her laughter.

I turned back to Sweet Pea, bewildered by their exchange but trying not to show it. I stepped past him and dropped his hand.

“So, you think it’s cool to drug people? To hurt them? To take control over their lives?” I began, speaking quietly to the bleeding Ghoulie. “Did you really think that we weren’t going to show you just how pathetic that is?”

I stood up, considering my next move. The Serpents were watching me, but I didn’t feel like they were judging me.  _Did I want to hurt him?_ Well…honestly, no. I didn’t want to have to hurt him, but I wanted to see him hurt. Was what Sweet Pea did enough?

_No_. I sunk my fist into his stomach, right in the solar plexus. It wouldn’t hurt my hand, but it wouldn’t feel too great for him. All the air whooshed out of his lungs. He tried to double over but the Serpents were still holding him upright.

I stepped back, breathing heavier than necessary. I was rattled, but at the same time…it felt so so good. One punch was enough to make me feel better, especially since he was already covered in blood from Sweet Pea’s attack.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards Toni as she smiled softly.

“You did great,” she reassured me kindly.

I turned to look at Sweet Pea. He came towards me and nodded.

“She’s right. Sometimes a heavy punch to the gut is all you need.”

I smiled and turned away as the Serpents moved towards he Ghoulie, ready to hammer home the message. I heard Sweet Pea saying something in a low voice, but I couldn’t hear his words. I stayed there until I felt Sweet Pea behind me. I glanced at him as he cleared his throat.

“We’re all done. I think he gets it. And if he doesn’t, he knows we’ll be back,” Sweet Pea said grimly.

“Thank you,” I said softly. “I really appreciate it. And thank you for letting me come too.”

“I’m surprised you wanted to come,” he said, watching my face closely.

I blinked at that.  _Why wouldn’t I want to come help, knowing what I did about this boy?_

“Hey Sweets, let’s get this guy out of here,” Fangs called.

“I’ll be right back, ok? How about you just wait at my bike for now?” Sweet Pea smirked, looking excited.

I cocked my head to the side. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know whether he was excited to get rid of the Ghoulie, or if he was excited to meet me at his bike. I walked around the corner and leaned against his bike.

A minute later, Toni walked up to me. There was a spot of blood smeared across her forehead, but other than that, she looked the way she always does. She had a serious look on her face and her hair was tumbling loosely from her headband.

“Hey, I think I need to warn you about something. I don’t know if you’ve realized it yet, and I seriously doubt Sweet Pea is going to do it properly so…” she took a deep breath. “Sweet Pea has been fascinated by you for almost a year and a half. He gets excited when he has a class with you, and he’ll actually attend as many classes as he can if you’re there. He has me and Fangs asking around about you, especially if there’s a party coming up, and he tries to conveniently be wherever you’re going to be.”

She saw the astonished and slightly horrified look on my face and quickly added, “Not in like a stalkery kind of way, I wouldn’t say. He doesn’t follow you around. He just tries to be in similar social situations so he can get to know you.”

“But he had never said anything to me before yesterday!” I began, confused.

“Yeah, that’s not surprising. He was always too nervous to talk to you.”

I burst out laughing.  _Sweet Pea, nervous?_  That didn’t really fit with the boy I had heard about. But I guess it did fit more with the boy I was starting to know. I thought back to his silent and grim attitude at the hospital. My laughter trailed off. Maybe I just didn’t know Sweet Pea at all.

Toni watched my face as I stopped laughing. She nodded.

“I know it doesn’t really seem like him. I know that Fangs and I were extremely confused. But the more he learned about you, the more nervous he became to make first contact. He’s a very hard guy, and there’s no one else I’d rather have backing me up in a fight. But I could tell that something was up a year and a half ago, and when he finally told us, I wasn’t as surprised as you might expect.”

Toni glanced over her shoulder quickly. She took another deep breath. “You could be really good for him. He focuses a lot more and doesn’t get as angry when he’s thinking about you.” She paused and looked thoughtful. “Well…he gets jealous-angry a lot more, but generally angry a lot less,” she conceded.

“Jealous? Of who?” I sputtered.

Toni laughed. “Anyone and anything that takes you out of his presence. I’m telling you, he really likes you. And I know that’s super weird to hear, and I know that he’s going to be super weird about it. I told him he needs to tell you, and he was working up the nerve, but then he saw you punch that Ghoulie and he decided on your behalf that you’d rather not get to know him and his world.”

I frowned. I had always been a Southsider. I knew just enough about the Serpents and the Ghoulies to know that I shouldn’t mess with them. My experience today had shown me that the Serpents were a tightly knit group who loved each other like family.

“Well, anyways, I wanted to tell you. So you knew what kind of a guy he is. He’s extremely loyal but he has a lot of trouble realizing what his emotions mean.”

Just as Toni finished her sentence, Sweet Pea came stalking around the corner of the building. He seemed mad about something.

Toni quickly pulled me in for a hug, whispering in my ear, “He’s going to be real annoying now to try to make you decide to never talk to him again without him having to say anything. Don’t let him fool you. I know you like him, and hell, I like you, so don’t ditch us because he’s a brat.” She pulled back, saying in a normal volume, “I can’t wait to see you soon!”

I glanced over at Sweet Pea in time to see his jaw clench violently. He glared daggers at the back of Toni’s head.

“You’re making an awful lot of assumptions there, T. Why would she want to hang with us again?”

Toni punched Sweet Pea in the shoulder, none too gently. “Well, we were just talking about how much she likes us and when we should hang out next. So I’m not assuming anything.”

Sweet Pea frowned, turning towards me immediately. I froze under the ferocity of his gaze. I could see in that single expression the basis for a lot of his reputation. I tried my hardest not to wilt under his glare, but I don’t think I was successful.

"Well if that’s true, maybe you aren’t quite as smart as I thought you were,” Sweet Pea sneered.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. And anger.

“I don’t have to hang out with you if that’s your attitude.”

He bit his lip angrily and then smiled without humor. “Sounds about right. Let’s go. Bye, Toni,” he said scornfully.

He grabbed the helmet and thrust it into my stomach. All the air gushed from my lungs.

I watched him get on the bike. Every move he made was vibrating with anger. I looked at Toni. She was watching him with a sad expression on her face. She felt my gaze and turned to me. ‘Don’t give up,’ she mouthed to me.

I nodded hesitantly.  _Is this even worth it?_  I did like Sweet Pea, and I was intrigued by the fact that he seemed to like me too. I wanted to explore how we felt. That would be very hard if Sweet Pea refused to talk to me or was actively trying to hurt me.

Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at me. I’d been standing there silently for too long. I jumped up and climbed on the bike behind him, not wanting him to leave me behind.

Sweet Pea tore off just as quickly as he had on the way here. I clung to him even tighter, afraid that his anger might make him do something even crazier.

We arrived at my house without incident. I sat frozen for a moment, still clutching his waist. He turned in his seat and raised his eyebrows, a glare on his face.

“We’re here now. I did you a favor. You can go now.”

I let go of him and slid off the bike. “You know, you aren’t fooling me. I don’t fully understand why you think I can’t be your friend, but I like you. And your friends. So whatever you’re doing, don’t you dare make any decisions for me!”

On the last word, I poked him in his chest. Hard. Quick as a snake, his hand darted out and grabbed my wrist. He stood and stepped closer to me, causing me to tip my head back to maintain eye contact.

“You should know better than to yell at a Serpent, princess. I was only being nice to you because your friend was hurt and that sucked. But don’t think that we’re friends all of a sudden. I don’t like you, and I don’t care that you like me.” He spoke in a low, angry voice crackling with emotion.

I watched his eyes as he spoke. He still had a firm hold on my wrist, and it didn’t look like he planned to let go. His dark brown eyes were clouded. He was looking right at me yet he wasn’t at the same time.

When Sweet Pea was done with his impassioned speech, he didn’t let go of my wrist. We stood there in mutual silence, staring into each other’s eyes. We were breathing in sync. Sweet Pea swore and pulled on my wrist until I was flush against his chest. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me in a rush. His lips were hard and demanding against mine. For one instant, I was taken by surprise, but then I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him back

We stayed that way, exploring each other’s mouths as if they held the solution to all the universe’s problems. After what could have been years, I had a sudden moment of clarity as I realized that the middle of the street was not the best place for this. I pulled back, breathing hard. Sweet Pea blinked, looking slightly dazed for a moment before he stepped back.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered.

I swallowed hard, licking my lips. “No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s just…we’re standing in the middle of the street and-”

He nodded, looking embarrassed for a moment. “Right, of course, yeah.” He looked around, trying to see if anyone was around who might have seen us. He raked his hand through his hair, letting out a heavy breath.

“Do you want…to come inside?” I asked shyly.

Sweet Pea stared at me for a moment before a boyish grin slid across his face. “I would love to.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte getting to know the real Sweet Pea a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. I think I’m going to stop this story here, even though the ending isn’t a full resolution. I might come back later and add one more part with some relationship fluff if people want.
> 
> Warnings: some swearing

I grabbed Sweet Pea’s hand and led him towards my house. My heart was pounding, rattling in my chest. I wasn’t sure how long Sweet Pea’s nicer attitude would last, and I wanted to take full advantage of the time I had. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him that he didn’t have to drive me away.

I opened the door for Sweet Pea, letting him in before me. He glanced around the small space.

“So this is your house…where you live with your mom?” Sweet Pea asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, technically. She’s almost never home though,” I responded without really thinking.

Sweet Pea smirked at me in a highly suggestive way, his eyes crackling with electricity. Tendrils of heat shuddered through my stomach.

I blushed and quickly shook my head at him in a reprimanding way. I barely knew this boy and yet there was something about him that made me so happy. It was strange. I had always been told to avoid the Serpents because they were such bad people, but the Serpents I had met so far were so nice. Sure, some people would have a problem with our version of justice, but that’s how it had to be on the south side. It wasn’t just the Serpents who had to solve issues with their fists.

I shook my thoughts from my head. Sweet Pea didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. He seemed to be experiencing that nervousness Toni had warned me about. We moved into the kitchen area without saying anything.

“So, Sweet Pea,” I leaned my hip against the kitchen counter, looking him over. “Are you done making decisions for me?”

He blinked at me, slack-jawed, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

I squinted at him. I wanted him to admit that he had been trying to piss me off so that I wouldn’t like him. I wanted to hear him say the same things that Toni had told me. I wanted to feel like I wasn’t the only one who was feeling overwhelmed by the pull of the connection I was already feeling with Sweet Pea.

He sighed, running his large fingers through his inky black hair. “Did Toni say something to you?”

I hesitated. If I told him that Toni had revealed everything, then he might be mad at her. Or he might think that I was only responding this way because of what she said.

“And what would Toni have said to me…if she had said something?” I started cautiously.

He narrowed his eyes, watching me closely. He suddenly shrugged.

“I dunno what chicks talk about when they’re alone,” Sweet Pea said defensively.

“Well, all I know is that you went from acting like a pretty nice guy to acting like a huge dick, and then back again in the blink of an eye. I don’t know what I said or did that made you decide to hate me, but if you think that acting like a child is going to fool me, you’d better think again.” I crossed my arms over my chest, not really feeling the anger I was trying to portray.

He searched my face for what felt like forever. Finally, he sighed heavily.

“Look, you do not want to be friends with me. I don’t know why you think you like me, but I am not a nice guy. I treat people terribly and I’m part of a gang, for God’s sake. What about that sounds like I would be a good friend to you?”

“Nothing you just said actually seems to line up with who you are other than the fact that you are part of a gang. But so is Toni, and so is Fangs, and I also like them.” I cleared my throat, looking down. “Maybe not…in the same way as I like you, but I do like them.”

He looked at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“But you-of anyone who was born and raised on the Southside, you’re one of the few people who could actually make something of their life. You’re so smart and strong and you are going to do great things.” His eyes were breaking as he stared at me, pleading with me to understand, to tell him that it was ok.

“That’s not fair to you, first of all. I know that you’re smart, even if you may not want people to know that. I remember when you did that English project with Stacy and she said you did most of it. Plus, who’s to say that I wouldn’t rather be wherever you are, even if that was nowhere special?” I tried to calm down, but I was feeling desperate for him to understand. “I feel closer to you in the few hours we’ve talked than I do with some of my good friends who I have known for years,” I finished quietly.

Sweet Pea’s jaw flexed as he ground his teeth. “Damn it! I told myself I wouldn’t do this to you. It’s selfish and stupid and you’re going to hate me in a few weeks anyway.”

“You can’t say that. I’d rather find out than avoid what I’m feeling, especially if you’re feeling the same way too.”

Sweet Pea swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

“I’ve been trying to stop my feelings for you for almost two years now. I knew that I liked you based on our small interactions in class and your reputation. I swear, there were times that I followed you around like a puppy, trying to work up the nerve to talk to you, but you never noticed me. And it’s hard, as someone who is supposed to be an emotionless, violent asshole, to go up to someone and bare your feelings for them.” He rolled his eyes. “At least that’s what Toni keeps telling me, but hey, it does make sense.”

I reached out and he allowed me to capture his hands.

“Do you think maybe you could at least let me be your friend for right now? At the very least? Because I want to know you, the actual person, and I don’t want to give up before we’ve even started.”

He nodded, staring deep into my eyes. He licked his lips and smiled at me.

“Wow, I feel….really excited, I’m not even going to lie.” He grinned widely.

I laughed, feeling excited as well. “I get that. So do I.” I smiled shyly up at him.

We were still holding hands, and I found myself leaning closer to him. Sweet Pea tugged me towards him again, pulling me in close to his hard, warm chest.

I inhaled sharply. Sweet Pea let out a shaky breath. I cautiously lifted my hands to his hair. I ran my fingers slowly through the soft locks, looking deep into his eyes. There was a definite spark growing inside their brown depths.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked in a raspy voice, eyes searching my face for permission.

I nodded slowly. His lips were on mine before I could even take a breath. My hands dropped to his chest while his fingers clamped around the back of my skull and onto my left hip. His grip was strong and warm. I could feel the sparks shooting through my belly as I opened my mouth to the pressure of his tongue.

I was kissing him back, fully drowning in the heady sensation.

Sweet Pea and I somehow walked backwards until my shoulders bumped into the kitchen pantry. The sensation startled me and I jumped in surprise.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily and watching each other tentatively.

Sweet Pea laughed, reaching for my hands again. We walked together towards the small living area.

_Who was this boy?_  Everything I had heard about him - that he was hot-tempered, aggressive, intimidating - seemed to be true based on what I had seen and heard, but it didn’t usually seem to appear all that much when he was around me. Even if what Toni said was true, other than his enlightening attempt at making me hate him, he had always seemed to just have an attitude.

“Sweet Pea… Why do you always act so differently around me?” I asked tentatively.

His eyes flitted across my face before he glanced over my right shoulder. I waited, not offering a way out.

“It’s not that I act differently around you,” he began reluctantly. “It’s more like I feel comfortable enough to show you more than just the ‘big badass’ layer of my personality. It’s the same with all my friends. It’s not like I’m not constantly yelling at everyone and beating people up when they do something I don’t like,” he continued.

I smirked at that comment; his entire reputation was built on the idea that he did, in fact, yell at everyone and beat up anyone who didn’t agree with him.

He rolled his eyes, probably understanding why I was smirking. “I’m not lying. I know what everyone says about me, and I definitely don’t do anything to make people think any differently. I like having that reputation because it allows me to protect the people I love; people are less likely to mess with me or my family if they think I’ll go absolutely psycho on them after. It’s a great prevention method, so I don’t mind most of the time that people cower away from me in public.” He gulped, visibly nervous. “But now I sorta do mind. Because…I don’t want you to think that I’m some crazy monster.” He glanced up at me cautiously. “I can’t lie and say I’m not violent, but I’m never violent without cause.”

I found myself starting to believe him. His reputation wasn’t worth as much as actually getting to know him. Even after his attempt at pushing me away, I felt like maybe we were getting somewhere. I opened my mouth to respond when there was a loud and long knock at my front door.

“Sorry, let me get that quickly,” I said, my desire to know what was wrong outweighing my need to stay here, alone with Sweet Pea.  _No one bangs on a door that many times in a row without a reason._

When I opened the door, I found a flushed and alarmed looking Gen standing beside a concerned Rosa.

“Did you hear?” demanded Gen before I had a chance to say anything.

I glanced at Rosa, looking for a clue. She just pursed her lips.

“I guess I didn’t? I just got home so-”

“The guy who drugged me was just admitted to the hospital! He was beaten to a pulp,” Gen said, throwing her hands into the air. “Do you think it was the Serpents? I know we were joking about it but do you think they actually did that for me?”

“Umm…” I began, unsure how much I should tell her.

As I tried to come up with some response, Sweet Pea came up behind me and pulled the door open wide enough so that Gen and Rosa could see him standing there.

“I think there’s a high chance that someone out there saw an injustice and thought that they should correct it,” he said with a serious face.

When I turned back to the girls, Rosa’s eyes were the size of dinner plates and Gen’s mouth was gaping open.

“We didn’t- I didn’t mean- Why-” sputtered Gen. “Well, mainly thank you, I guess. I just didn’t realize that you cared enough to-”

“Don’t worry about it. What he did was wrong, so we gently reminded him of that fact.” Sweet Pea smirked in response.

“Yeeah okay…” Rosa piped up. “But why are you in Charlotte’s hou- Ow! Why did you do that?” Rosa turned to yell at Gen, oblivious to the look on my face.

If they pushed him right now, I was worried that he would leave. I had just gotten him to open up a little bit, and having my nosy friends root around in his business would not help anything. I shot Gen a grateful look for stepping on Rosa’s foot when she did. I could tell that Gen was still freaking out a little bit about the fact that the Serpents had sought revenge on her behalf, but she realized that Sweet Pea standing in my house meant something significant.

Sweet Pea stood there, lips pursed as he waited for Rosa to continue. She was sufficiently cowed by my expression and Gen’s foot stomping, so she just cleared her throat and looking over his shoulder.

“Anyways, yeah, thanks for all your help with Gen and the douchebag.” Rosa refused to look any of us in the eye.

Sweet Pea’s eyebrows shot across his forehead briefly. “Anytime,” he said with significance.

Then he shut the door right in their faces.

I gaped at him in surprise. “What are you doing?”

He turned to me, reaching out his hand. “They interrupted me and I would very much like to get back to what we were doing before they pounded on your door.”

I felt warmth blossom in my chest. Some might call it rude, but I thought it was incredibly cute. I held onto his hand tightly and we collapsed on the couch together.

In between kisses, Sweet Pea and I talked. I learned things about him that I hadn’t already heard through the grapevine. I told him more about my life. We laughed when he mentioned attending the school parties he thought I would be attending as well. The rest of the day flew by, and soon it was nighttime.

Sweet Pea stood, pulling me with him to the front door. He dropped a swift kiss on my cheek.

“I’m sorry I have to go now, but I can’t wait to see you again.”

His face was lit up with excitement. He was almost unrecognizable as the sullen Serpent I had seen around school.

“Do you want to maybe…go on a real date? Tomorrow?” I asked shyly.

I wasn’t sure how he would respond, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

“I’d love to. I’ll text you, ok?”

Gulping down my excited squeal, I nodded, trying to look as though the idea of going on a date with Sweet Pea wasn’t the most exhilarating thing that had ever happened in my life.

“Goodnight, Sweet Pea.”

“You can call me Sweets.”


End file.
